Star Bem Gyeron
|tab2= Gallery}} |Nicknames =Gyeron, Gieron, Star Beast Gyeron, Gyeron Starbem, Gyeron Monster |Type =Alien Bird Kaiju |Home world =Planet Gyeron |Height =50 metershttps://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ |Weight =35,000 tons |First appearance =''Ultraseven'' Episode 26: Super Weapon R-1 (1968) |Latest appearance =''Ultraman Geed'' Episode 20: The 10:00 AM Monster Bird (2017) |Relationships =Gyeronia, (inspiration) Beryudora , Kei Fukuide (master/summoner) |Enemies =Ultraseven, Ultraman Geed, Ultraman Zero |Portrayed by =Kunio Suzuki, (Ultraseven) Kazunori Yokoo (Ultraman Geed) |Roars =To be added }} Star Bem Gyeron is an alien daikaiju that first appeared in episode 26 of the 1967 television series Ultraseven. Appearance The Gyeron monster resembles a bird, but is featherless with gray skin. The monster's legs are wide, triangular, and protrude out on the sides. Gyeron's tail points downward but is too short to actually touch the ground. The sides of his legs are split at the knees, which was most likely to make the knees easier to operate. His feet are small and have two gold claws at the tip of each foot. Gyeron's arms are long and protrude sideways with his hands pointing forward in position. His hands have three fingers with the claws being gold in color. His head bears two rectangular crests that split at the tips with the top crest tip being longer than the bottom. The Gyeron monster's bill is yellow in color and curves downward at the tip. Gyeron also has golden mirror-like armor on his arms and the top of his two head crest. The outline around the monster's eyes are red to make the monster look more menacing and his torso is covered in scales. In Ultraman Geed, Gyeron's skin is a dark greenish-gray color and lacks the red outline around his eyes. Instead, the monster was given light blue colored irises. His claws were given a yellow color instead of gold like the original design. The shape of the new Gyeron suit's head crest were slightly changed and the sides of his legs was given a hexagonal shape instead of being triangular like the Showa Gyeron's. The Geed Gyeron's bill is smaller then the original, the neck is bulkier and his skin has a rough texture. Origins In Ultraseven, the Gyeron monster was a creature that lived alone on planet Gyeron, until the Ultra Garrison fired an experimental bomb at the planet, destroying it, which led the monster to fly to Earth to destroy it for his revenge. In Ultraman Geed, Star Bem Gyeron was a Monster Capsule used by Kei Fukuide to test Geed's capabilities. This was most likely due to the monster's reformation ability, which allowed Gyeron reappear the next day after Geed destroyed the monster. History ''Ultraseven Super Weapon R-1 in ''Ultraseven]] The planet that Star Bem Gyeron was living on was destroyed by a bomb experiment from the Ultra Garrison, who thought that no life existed on the planet. Gyeron then pursued the bomb's source and left for Earth to destroy it out of vengeance. The Ultra Garrison quickly detected Gyeron's signal and sent one of their jets to investigate. Discovering that the signal was a monster, they attacked Gyeron, but his reflective body allowed him to resist their efforts. However, when the Gyeron monster landed on earth, the Ultra Garrison was able to fire a series of bombs, blowing the monster to pieces. Later that night, the pieces that made up Gyeron's body reformed back together, reviving the kaiju, which flew away afterwards. The next day, the Gyeron monster was spotted in a field by the Ultra Garrison, which attacked the monster. Gyeron resisted their weapons, and attacked their jets with his radioactive mist and his energy rings. Once the Ultra Garrison's jets where taken down by the kaiju, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to battle Gyeron, who then used his arms and horns to deflect Ultraseven's Eye Slugger multiple times. Gyeron then used his energy rings to damage the Ultra's right arm. Ultraseven then managed to absorb enough sunlight to continue fighting back, and was able to rip off Gyeron's right arm, by which feathers began to spew out of the monster's wound. The Gyeron monster then fell down and Ultraseven jumped on the monster and slit the monster's throat with his Eye Slugger, killing Gyeron. ''Andro Melos To be added Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie To be added Ultraman Geed The 10:00 AM Monster Bird in ''Ultraman Geed]] To be added Abilities 'Flight' Naturally, with him being a bird-like monster, Gyeron can use his wings to fly. 'Armored Wings' The Gyeron monster has mirror-like shields on his arms, which can protect Gyeron from harm. 'Armored Horns' Gyeron also has mirror-like shields on his horns, which also protect him. 'Beam Quake' Gyeron can generate and fire small, energy rings from his hands. 'Radioactive Mist' Because of the bomb that destroyed his home world, Gyeron gained the ability to breath radioactive mist from his mouth. 'Reformation' If Gyeron is blown to pieces, the fleshy, yellow chunks of the monster will begin to float in the air and reform back together within a short amount of time, reviving the monster. In Ultraseven, this ability was used when Gyeron's home world was destroyed, and when the Ultra Garrison supposedly destroyed him when he landed on Earth. In Ultraman Geed, the bits of the monster were small, blue rocks which melted into a blue liquid over time. Right before 10:00 AM the next day, the melted rocks would float into the sky, head back were the kaiju first appeared, finish reforming and revive him at exactly 10:00 AM. This allowed Gyeron to reappear the next day even though Geed had destroyed the kaiju. 'Weaknesses' In Ultraseven, Gyeron had no physical weakness due to the monster's reformation ability. However, when Ultraseven absorbed the sun's energy, the Ultra was able to tear off Gyeron's right arm and slit the monster's throat, which was what ultimately killed the monster. Gallery Roar }} Trivia *Salamandora, an Ultraman 80 kaiju, shares Gyeron's subtitle. References Category:Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Alien Kaiju Category:Bird Creatures Category:Beryudora's Components Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters